1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to infant stroller and, more specifically, to a stroller having a pivotal locking device fastened to the stroller legs whereby another stroller having a similar locking device can be fixedly attached thereto. The tandem strollers perform as a single stroller and can easily be separated to function as independent strollers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other carriage devices designed for toddlers. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 1,707,186 issued to Chatfield on Mar. 26, 1929.
Another patent was issued to Crim, et al. on Sep. 16, 1980 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,132. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,089 was issued to Thiesson on Sep. 8, 1981 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 21, 1989 to Redmond, et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,938.
Another patent was issued to Clausen on Nov. 13, 1990 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,656. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,121 was issued to Fraynd, et al. on Jun. 4, 1996. Another was issued to Aaron et al. on Jul. 6, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,892 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 11, 2000 to Yang as U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,087.
Another patent was issued to Brewington, et al. on Mar. 4, 2003 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,527,294. Yet another U.K. Patent No. GB 2 152 447 was issued to Giordani on Aug. 7, 1985.